


After the End of the World - 世界终结之后

by Uryan_Karl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Hurt/Comfort, It makes sense, M/M, Not A Fix-It, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Relationship, Pre-Relationship, Reunions, 复联3剧透警告, 盾铁 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 01:04:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14533317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uryan_Karl/pseuds/Uryan_Karl
Summary: 世界终结之后，托尼一个人坐在陌生的星球上，一片寂静。





	After the End of the World - 世界终结之后

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [after the end of the world](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14432709) by [writedeku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writedeku/pseuds/writedeku). 



> **本文含有**   
>  **复！联！3！剧！透！**   
>  **还未观看电影的**   
>  **请谨慎思考**   
>  **是否要阅读！**

　　世界并不像托尼想象的那般轰轰烈烈地迎来了终结。就只是一个小男孩恐惧地扑在他怀里，搂着他哭喊，救我。然后世界终结了。

　　真可笑。托尼这么想着，看向那堆由拥有星眸的小男孩化作的尘土。没人比他更想去死。 _没人_ ，这一片废墟的星球上没人比他更接近死亡，没人像托尼一样令人毛骨悚然地渴望死亡。但他们都 _死了_ ，只剩下托尼。

　　泰坦星炙热的风夹着沙土拂过他的头发。他觉得自己那么那么渺小，在一个那么那么无限的宇宙里——而现在这个宇宙却又那么小，因为半数的事物死去了。

　　他擦了擦脸。

　　身旁有机械运转的声音。他看向那不知从何处冒出来的蓝色生物正坐在石头上，面无表情，目视前方。

　　她注意到托尼的视线，于是他们互相对视了一会儿，直到周围的环境都模糊了。这星球上幸存的两人，更像是两个鬼魂，两个栖息于各自肉体与脚下沙土的鬼魂。

　　他想哭。他从没比此时此刻更想嚎啕大哭。他想哭号 _我告诉过你们的_ ，我好多年前就告诉过所有人的。我花了六年来想告诉所有人我看见了直达神座的阶梯，但那个神却不是什么好人也并不仁慈，那段阶梯冰冷又血腥。但没人听，于是现在就只剩我们还留在这。

　　世界终结之后只剩两人。

　　“我得回家，”托尼说，用空洞的声音打破了平静。他的身侧抽痛着。每人都有伤，冷冰冰地提醒你还活着。

　　那机器人转向他，问：“地球？”

　　“我得——”他挣扎着起立，几乎又倒回去。机器人飞快地抓住了他以防他摔倒。托尼被自己的血呛到于是他们再次陷入沉默。“求你，我要回家。”

　　她用一种很深奥的姿势朝他抬起头。“我的船舱损坏了。”她说。“你似乎很懂这方面。”

　　托尼想——他现在有点不确定了。有那么一会儿他不想呼吸，他想去死。

　　“我是。”他说。组成他装甲的纳米元素们躁动了一下下。“我是很擅长这方面。”

　　“那来吧，”机器人支撑着他走路。“我是星云。”

　　“托尼，”托尼说。他踉跄了一下，星云抓住了他。“托尼·斯塔克。”

* * *

　　好几天了，他意识到自己已经在泰坦星上呆了好几天。这个星球一直是白天，托尼把电线扯出星云的腿来修理她的控制板。每次他切断了什么她都会大喊，而托尼发觉自己越来越喜欢他安静又有耐心的同伴。从很多方面来讲，他挺喜欢星云的。他们都使用科技来修理他们体内的部分——他在切断星云左脚脚趾的链接的同时畏缩了一下——且他们都已经全盘皆输。

　　他想知道佩珀还活着吗？想知道史蒂夫、索尔、所有在地球上战斗的大家还活着吗？幻视——他临时拼凑的扳手从他的手上滑落——幻视死了。星云把扳手拿过来，自己拧紧了螺丝。托尼他回忆抛开以免自己把嘴唇咬烂，然后继续工作。星云看着他，时不时给他指点怎么修理这外星系统，但从不多言。

　　这花得太久了。当托尼完成时，他几乎能感觉到死神就在旁边等着带走他。他的视线模糊不清，于是星云接手了，他就只负责用黏连的话语指导。但最后，他们还是一起完成了。

　　“我来掌舵，”她说，用的是一个机器人能做到的最温柔的语气。托尼注意到了，他在逐渐地发现她的真心。“你如果继续醒着你很快就会死。”

　　“我已经死了。”托尼说，他笑得凄惨。机器人没有打趣他，只是小心翼翼地将他放到靠近船舱末尾的医疗区。他们已经用过药了，但托尼注意到他视野里的黑斑，知道自己撑不住了。

　　只要能回去就好，他想。

　　只要能回家就好。

* * *

　　他不记得自己有闭上眼睛，但当他睁眼，他看见头顶有盏明灯。他的嘴里像塞满了棉花，身旁的机器发出有规律的哔哔声，上面还有个种。他看向自己，发现自己在一个陌生的实验室里，身上缠满了管子——以及他还穿着一双印有两个鲜绿色爱心的袜子。

　　他翻白眼。

　　他想转头，但还未完成，他就陷入了沉睡。

　　当他再次醒来，他旁边坐着谁，手指地在复杂的控制面板上飞快起舞。她迅速注意到托尼的苏醒，她眼里的悲伤让托尼想抽身后退。简直像在照镜子，她看起来精疲力竭。

　　“你醒了，”她轻柔地说。“其他人会很开心的。”

　　托尼想说什么，但他的喉咙好干。女子帮他坐起来，递给他一杯水，小心地控制着杯身倾斜的角度让他用刚好的速度喝下去。“你早该醒了，”她说，有点斯瓦希里口音。“你的伤口在一天内已经痊愈了。”

　　“或许，”托尼回答。“我不想醒过来。”

　　她温柔地笑了。“你没得选，斯塔克先生，你有责任。队长从雷达探测到你们时就在等你了。你的同伴，”她歪了歪头，“有点特殊。我们把她修好了，现在她坐在湖边一言不发，谁都不理。”

　　“队长，”托尼重复。他闭上眼睛。“幸存的都有谁？”

　　“我想，”女孩回答，托尼注意到，这是个女孩，但她的声音很正式而她的头高昂着。“等你能下地走动时，你可以直接找出答案。”

　　托尼又躺了一天，一个振金手铐迫使他呆在床上。他不肯休息，于是那个女孩——舒莉——给他描述他们所在的整个城市。他有所目的地听着，惊叹于他们的发明，在舒莉给他讲解她的发明和她拯救过的生命时，忖思着 _这就是人类的竞争_ 。

　　一天过去，他已经对这女孩打心里充满尊敬。第二天，当她走近时，她温柔地喊托尼，并问他：“你想出去走走吗？”

　　“好。”托尼立刻说。她笑起来，然后给他做出门的准备。她给了他一套宽松的棉衣裤，告诉他这曾经属于某个他们不会再去想的人。托尼有点仪式感地穿上它们，在他光脚碰到冷冰冰的地板时畏缩了一下。舒莉笑他，然后转身，给他空间换好衣服。

　　“来。”她说，在他刚走几步时帮着他。“队长在开会，但他之后会过来的。”

　　“我们，呃，”托尼有点怪异地开口，同时试着回想瓦坎达的所有。“我们之前分裂了。”

　　舒莉轻笑起来。“我知道，”她说，“可轰烈了。”然后推向一扇沉重的门，它们无声地打开了。房间了的所有人顿时转头看向他，但托尼只注意到，幸存的人是那么的少。

　　罗迪笑了。娜塔莎把玩着自己的头发。布鲁斯向他挥挥手然后匆忙地又把手揣进兜里。索尔面露喜色。史蒂夫看向他时蓝眼睛里全是悲伤，然后他走过来，张开双臂，把他拥入怀中。他抱得好紧，紧到托尼快要窒息。他攀扶着史蒂夫的上臂然后，所有所有因为哭不出来而积攒的泪水绝望地涌了出来因为——因为他 _控制不住_ 。史蒂夫在这里，他必须在这里。

　　“这就是全部了吗？”当史蒂夫将他松开，他崩溃着发问：“就只有我们五个了吗？”

　　“我找不到你的孩子。”史蒂夫说。“只看见了剩下的，”他看向天空：“碎片。”

　　“我们以为你死了。”娜塔莎说，她的声音跟别人一样柔软地令人烦躁。“但你回来了。”

　　“我有个特点，”托尼承认道：“当所有人都想让我死掉的时候我就死不了。”

　　史蒂夫轻轻地笑了。他说：“大家都在这了。”而托尼知道这意味着佩珀不在了。

* * *

　　夜晚的瓦坎达很冷。托尼坐在屋顶看着天空，因为一个远程举动，万千繁星现在黯淡了一半。从某种意义上说，托尼 _知道_ ，这是 _好事_ 。灭霸是对的，在这个有着无限需求的有限宇宙来说，资源是匮乏的。他知道将半数生物无差别地毁灭，从长远看，是 _好事_ 。

　　但——他完全躺下，对着天空张开五指，但他要一次，一次，一次地去试着挽回。因为他失去了太多他爱着的人。爱，他苦涩地想，爱应该被摒弃。斯特兰奇在他逝去前告诉过他的， _这是唯一的办法_ 。这是唯一一个他们能胜利的未来，而战争仍未结束。

　　屋顶上响起了脚步声。托尼转头看见史蒂夫正向他走来，穿着牛仔裤和T恤。他无言地在托尼旁边坐下，然后托尼一起沉默的地看着底下的城市和在中心的大湖。

　　他们有好多话语要互相倾诉。其中一个是“对不起”，另一个应该是“我好想你”。但他们一言不发。托尼只是向史蒂夫靠得更近，接着他们所有的感伤如同千万颗流星飘散在空气里，在窸窣的虫鸣间融化了。曾经，托尼偶然发现自己爱上了史蒂夫，爱上了史蒂夫和他那繁重的责任。但那已经是好久以前了。

　　他们的大腿擦碰在一起。他看起来好伤心，托尼想着，像是已经放弃了。寂静蔓延着，世界终结之后，托尼伸出手，搭在史蒂夫的膝盖上。总是剩下他们俩，总是史蒂夫和托尼，托尼和史蒂夫，两人一起对抗全世界，就像一个硬币的两面。

　　有那么一瞬，他们都很确定他们本可以并肩作战的然而——现在——史蒂夫的肩膀颤抖了，接着他的裤子上溅起一个点，然后是另一个。见此，托尼从喉咙里发出一个柔软的声响。

　　“我们会把大家救回来的。”托尼说，他知道他看着彼得死去跟而史蒂夫看着巴基死去看着所有人死去，他们感同身受，因为他们 _都_ 失败了，而他们都得永远背负着这份沉重的记忆活下去。

　　史蒂夫说：“我知道。所以我们才会在这里。”他一脸深刻地看着托尼，用手背擦着眼睛。“只有我们能做到。”

　　世界终结之后，史蒂夫握着托尼的手，一起看着月亮辉映着瓦坎达巨大的湖。作为幸存者，他们太累，太累了。

**Author's Note:**

> 操蛋的无限战争搞得我心都碎了。漫威别再虐我铁了！
> 
> 译者：作者看得懂一点中文！请大家大胆地在原文评论区或者这边的评论区表白吧！


End file.
